Horse owners “dress” their horses for horse show competitions with decorative equipment (e.g., bridles and saddles) because of the widespread belief that the attractive appearance of the horse enhances the chances of success in the competition. One such equipment part is the browband portion of a horse bridle.
Many, many decorative horse browbands are available today. In one popular style of such browbands, glass beads or semi precious gems are adhesively attached to a leather band.
In general, such browbands that have decorative components adhesively attached to a leather band have a major shortcoming. Because the browband must be flexible to adapt to the curvature of the brow of the horse, there is a tendency for the decorative components to loosen or fall off the leather band when the adhesive fails as the browband flexes. The results is a browband of poor appearance (i.e., irregularly spaced voids along the leather band) and the loss of valuable items (i.e., decorative components lost in turf).